


no time for contemplation now 无暇深思

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson is Robbie Malone, Identity Porn, M/M, Nonconathon Treat, POV Dick Grayson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 为取得某位犯罪头目的信任，伪装成罗比·马龙的迪克不得不在一伙恶棍面前操布鲁斯·韦恩。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	no time for contemplation now 无暇深思

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no time for contemplation now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706962) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



*

要说迪克从多年与犯罪斗争的经历中学得了什么道理，那就是违法勾当并不总发生在黑暗的小巷跟赌场暗室。很多时候，私人别墅里也藏着龌龊——好比这一栋，参与的人正大光明从大门受邀进入。

这座新殖民主义风格建筑坐落在一片平整高地，外形结合了旧式奢华及当代精英极简主义。迪克和介绍人一同走进起居室，四周摆放着各式古董——英式且宾代尔橱柜，安妮女王时代的座椅，毫无疑问用于展示主人与旧时代的精神联系，或是其家族的悠久历史——传家宝物佐证。

迪克作出一副百无聊赖的姿态，从墨镜边缘盯着一张复制品画作，上头绘有杰布·斯图尔特时期的结社骑兵。介绍人在旁侧走廊内来回踱步，边对着手机拼命叫喊一长串乌克兰语，边在掌心写字。迪克把手中的棒棒糖塞进嘴里，刻意发出些烦人的动静。没人理他，房间里只有一个面无表情的守卫站在角落，神色警惕，似在看守迪克以免他走得太远。

别墅主人将他叫到家里算是赌了一把。迪克受到许多地下介绍人推荐，门外的安德烈就是其中一个。他们是在一次酒吧斗殴之后认识的。迪克给他干过几次活，以取信于他。要不是表现不错，别墅大门也不会朝他敞开，迪克还得从别处找新线索。

“罗波达先生，”走廊上，主人叫住安德烈，伸手同他握了握，后者朝迪克挥挥手，示意他过去。“抱歉让你们等这么久。我刚办好手头的事，可算是相当精彩。”

托马斯·柯尔特年近古稀，身形瘦削，头发与身上的西装一样白，皮肤显出刻意晒黑的小麦色，胸前系着相配的牛血色领带。不难想象他的财富背后全是他一手促成的肮脏交易。

“我才得为打扰您道歉。”安德烈以谄媚口吻说，“相信我们明天就能听到消息。您的展览总是那么轰动。我老板托我向您问好，他本人也很想过来，但是您知道的……日程太紧。”

“不必多说，任何时候都欢迎他来。这位陌生朋友是谁？”

“罗比·马龙。”迪克伸出手。他知道嘴里的棒棒糖在脸颊上形成了一处有暗示意味的突起，从柯尔特的表情看来，他也注意到了。

“啊，你是火柴手底下的孩子。我经常听说你的事，大部分是他亲口告诉我的。”

迪克抑住皱眉的动作。这话听起来很假。布鲁斯只会在人前抱怨他不守规矩，柯尔特可不像愿意听这些牢骚。“希望他有夸奖我。”

“当然了，当然。他为你骄傲，你知道的。”谎话。迪克心里清楚，但胸口仍为此感到一阵刺痛。“跟我来。”

他们一道向别墅深处走去。迪克浑身紧绷。柯尔特尽主人之谊，断断续续地与他说些无关紧要的闲话，迪克一一回答了。他望着挂在沿途墙壁上的数幅画作，暗自思索其中有多少是真迹，又有多少是偷来的。他并不相信谨慎如柯尔特会草率地把偷窃得来的艺术品全挂在墙上炫耀，但话又说回来，警方也不大可能跑来这里搞突击访问。即便真有，大约也认不出这些失窃的名作。

柯尔特领着一行人穿过一道拱门，进入一间新房间，几根希腊柱连通地板与高耸的天花板。偌大的室内十分空旷，装潢大多是大理石和黄金材质，中间放着一个高台和几张设有茶点的白色桌子，后面散落着若干座椅。几个穿深色西装的男人聚在角落壁炉前，交谈声间或夹杂几声刺耳的笑声。

迪克每一根神经都扯紧了。他的双手忽然变得又湿又冷，胃部绞紧。他向那群男人走去，脚步声在他脑海中隆隆回响。每踏出一步，似乎都有一片灵魂被剥去，最终只留给他一副空洞的躯壳。仿佛他已经知道自己将看到什么。

“先生们。”柯尔特唤了一声。男人们应声散开，让出一条供他们通过的走道。接着，他为迪克做了介绍，但迪克无法听清他说了什么，只是竭力理解眼前的景象。

织物的沙沙声，轻柔的噪音，嘶哑的呼吸……迪克在进入房间时就听到了，但现在他才意识到它们究竟是什么。

一张透明玻璃矮桌搁置在人群中央，两个身穿考究西装的男人站在两侧，正分别从前后侵犯桌上赤裸的男人。他双手手腕被粗绳捆着，臀肉和大腿显现出抽打形成的红印。宽阔的后背满布汗水和精液，在灯光下闪闪发光。蜿蜒在其中密集、交错的疤痕令迪克刺痛。

周围一些男人观赏着“表演”，嘴里念叨着对其中一方的赞赏及对另一方的侮辱。另一撮人则对此没有兴趣，仅仅晃着威士忌酒杯彼此交谈。房间内忽然爆发出一阵喝彩，桌前的男人抵达高潮，下身从对方体内抽了出来，露出一个翕动不停的深红色肉穴，白色的浊液从中慢慢流出，沿着下方的囊袋滑落。迪克移开目光。

数张签了字的支票散落在玻璃桌周围的地板上，有些已经被弄脏了。

不知谁负责清理这些，迪克荒谬地想。

“喜欢我们今晚的娱乐节目吗？”一个戴眼镜、穿海蓝色西装的人开口问道。他身材瘦小，因被一群追随者簇拥着而显得颇有身份。

“那是——？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩？正是。”他山羊胡下方的嘴角挑起来，仿佛享受一个十分隐秘的笑料。

迪克咬住牙槽，糖梗被用力压在齿列间。

所以他想对了。这就是布鲁斯。迪克注视着他艰难地向下侧躺到桌面，翻过身来。他看起来被彻底弄坏了。咬痕遍布全身，尤其密集在颈项、乳头和大腿内侧，脸色潮红，溅在面部的精液正逐渐干涸。他的嘴唇似乎被用力磨过，汗湿的鬓发紧贴脸颊，胸口剧烈起伏，好似刚跟一打训练有素的军人搏斗过。即便如此，也远远还没结束。

“啊，看来你已经见过马奎特先生*[1]了。”安德烈把手机放回口袋，说道：“这是马龙先生，也许你听过他的名字。”

迪克隐蔽地瞥向布鲁斯，暗中思索他是惹上了什么该死的天大的麻烦。要是情况太棘手—— _好极了，我们这就走，之后再处理什么身份暴露之类的后果_ 。但要是布鲁斯看到了某种机会，他必然已经权衡过各种选择，最后决定顺应形势。说到底，除非这房子里有一半以上的人都是超能力者，否则布鲁斯可以不费吹灰之力将他们全搞定，甚至不会惊动守卫。

结论是，布鲁斯是刻意这么做的，并且绝不会感激迪克“出手相助”。

“这么说你就是马奎特。很荣幸见到你。叫我罗比吧，马龙先生是我的导师。”迪克几乎感觉到布鲁斯的目光突兀地落到他身上，若无意外，他该认出了他的声音。

“我才是感到荣幸的那个。”马奎特回答，眼睛很有目的性地看向他嘴巴。迪克多少为自己现在仍安稳站着感到一丝庆幸。这些人心里也许还盘算着把他撂倒，再扔到布鲁斯旁边，给予他相同的待遇。

唯一慰藉是他作为罗比制造的“良好”名声。马奎特有份活只能交给他做，在完事前撕破脸皮没好处。但无法保证他以后也不会……

“那么，”迪克说，神经紧扯得没闲心聊别的，“我们去哪谈生意？”

“年轻人。总是这么着急。这里多令人开心啊。”他只想快些到私人场所去，一个不必看到布鲁斯裸体的地方。

“时间可不等人，马奎特先生。”男人后面的簇拥者向他投来几道不满的目光，好像这话是违反了某种神圣戒律。的确，他可能表现得有点太唐突了。 _冷静点，伙计，你见识过比这更坏的场面。_

“我们先聊聊天，了解一下对方，如何*[2]？让我请你喝一杯，你也可以在此同时给自己找些，唔，乐子。你似乎很有兴趣呢。”

周遭的窃窃私语越来越响，近乎压迫他的耳膜。他在流汗，粘在嘴唇上方的胡须很痒，但他不敢抬起手碰。“多谢你，但我不太喜欢被人用坏了的。再者说，他好像需要休息一下了。”

“瞎说。要是他需要休息，早就会求我们停下了。”

_你他妈的到底在搞什么，布鲁斯_ ？

“去吧，发泄一下，之后我们就可以专心谈正事。不必担心他明天会把你告上法庭，相信我，即便他还想得起今晚发生的事，记住的也不会是你。”

“真是好极了。”

要是这伙人真以为布鲁斯现在不清醒，他们就是群实实在在的蠢货。要迷倒他需要远超常人用量的安定药物。多年来，他一直持续不断地培养身体对各类药和毒物的耐受力。除非剂量足够杀死一头大象，否则布鲁斯一定记得一切。

“磨蹭什么呢，老兄？”安德烈从一旁朝他嘘了一声，“我带你来是因为我欠你的，别扫兴。”

迪克忍住不适耸耸肩。“也没见你在大家伙面前掏出老二插哥谭首富啊。也许我太害羞了，也许我跟人上床前喜欢请他好好吃一顿。人总有自己那一套。”

“没跟你开玩笑。听着，我也没想到会这样。但要是因为马奎特不待见你，事情搞黄了，我他妈就完蛋了。我可是给你做了担保，我老板也得遭殃。你晓得的，他跟马奎特交情很深。”

“别这么紧张。他不会因为我不肯脱裤子生气的。”

安德烈用眼刀剜了他一下，像在说“你在开玩笑”，不过他那幅大小眼的样貌做什么表情都是这德性。“他想看看你能不能服从命令。要是你照做，他就抓到你的把柄了，说明你干完活也不会卖掉他。”他顿了顿，“这家伙很乖，你走运了。我见过挣扎得把人牙都打掉的。去吧，老兄，就当是享受。”

“真的？”迪克狠狠咬住牙间的糖块，“酬金最好有这么高。”

他隐约有预感，要是不做，安德烈的脸就是他的下场。他希望布鲁斯能原谅他将要做的事。

“喝的来了，帅小伙。”马奎特用两根手指夹着威士忌酒杯递给他。

迪克作出感激的模样急切地接过，一股脑灌进嗓子。他不担心里头是不是被下了药。昏倒的罗比对马奎特没有任何用处。酒液顺着他的胸腔扩散、燃烧，令他镇定了许多，但也叫他感官迟钝了不少。他感到自己从悬崖边缘略微退了下去。

他慢慢走向布鲁斯，攥着皮带将它解开。四周传来掌声与尖锐的口哨声。他快吐了。他们把这当消遣，而他正要参与其中。

“这么久没人给他鸡巴吃，他肯定都无聊了。”一个声音说。

“好好操他，罗比。”另一个说。

布鲁斯的呼吸已经平复了。他仍瘫倒在桌上，似乎不剩任何力气反抗。双腿大张着悬挂在玻璃桌边沿，柔软的性器贴着大腿，被捆住的手腕垂在半空中。迪克用手指抚摸他的皮肤，缓慢踱步，绕到他正前方，双膝之间。布鲁斯雾蒙蒙的双眼似乎跟随着他的动作，胯部痉挛似的抽动。迪克无法判断这是条件反射，还是他想要离开。

“给，”迪克说，将含着的棒棒糖放进布鲁斯嘴里。四周响起一阵赞赏式的笑声。“帮我保管一下。”

事有万一。要是布鲁斯真的失神，迪克不能放任他说出自己的真名，或者义警名字。或许他曾训练自己无论在怎样的肉体、精神折磨下都闭口不言，且他认出了迪克的伪装，迪克也不能让他说出来——布鲁斯·韦恩和罗比·马龙从未见过。

即使现在，或好或坏，他们都将要正式“认识”了。

他握住布鲁斯的双腿抬起来，以略微遮挡男人们的窥视。掏出阴茎时，他浑身战栗了一下——他已经彻底勃起了，随时可以开干。迪克不想探究其中的原因。他该对这一切感到退缩。他该冒险用安全套吗？这些家伙看样子喜欢粗鲁的做法，罗比不能放过这个机会——不戴套操布鲁斯·韦恩。迪克混乱地思考着事后他得立即去做传染测试，越快越好，并且布鲁斯也得做。

他不出声地祈祷，如果他的双亲正在天上看着，此刻就转开目光。

布鲁斯。他正要对布鲁斯做这件事。这个在他家庭覆灭后又给了他一个家的男人，向一个陌生孩子展现了太多善意，现在迪克要——他怎么能——

布鲁斯在被插入时低低地叫了一声，无比柔顺地整根吞了进去。他又湿又放松，里面热得要命，汗水从迪克身上迸发、滑落。现在不该考虑衣服被弄脏了，但他的理智正拼命找借口，任何事，任何能让他逃避现实的事，什么都行。

这并不容易。感觉太好了，好得令人发狂。布鲁斯的身体开始习惯他的动作，呼吸加深，极低地呻吟。他的胯部略微挺起，迎合着迪克的抽插。

像个罪犯，迪克操弄着他想道，我像个他妈的最糟糕的人渣。

“瞧布鲁西多享受，”有人说，“他硬了。”

“从我们开始搞他以来他还没这么硬过呢。”

“是啊，一个多小时，就夹着根软绵绵的老二，婊子。”

“他好像中意小罗比这一款。”

“喜欢年轻人。”有人大笑起来。

“你觉得他是从他儿子那学会怎么被操的吗？”

人群中爆发出一阵笑声，盖过迪克极为大声的呻吟。最后一句话令他全身僵硬、措手不及。没有比这更糟的。他快吐出来了。某种强烈的热浪从他下身席卷全身，是他的幻想——在今天之前他就对布鲁斯做这件事，就只有他们两个人的时候，没有旁观者，没有伪装，也不必揣测对方的意图。

他浑身发抖。幻象令一种全新的快感涌进血管。他永远无法偿还这个。想要洗清自己罪孽的想法本身令他心脏无比沉重。

他用黏糊糊的舌头舔舐掌心，再裹住布鲁斯渐渐明显的勃起，期望通过这种取悦行为叫布鲁斯好受些。太蠢了，无论怎么做，这都不对。让布鲁斯享受这种行为也许只会更坏。但这念头就像指令程序植入他的脑海。迪克喜欢讨人开心，喜欢做爱的对象乐在其中。他们被迫陷入眼前的境地，又会产生什么区别？眼下，似乎更有必要这样做。

迪克俯下身，吻上面前一侧尖乳，含住、纳入舌间慢慢吮吸起来。布鲁斯随之喘息，含着糖块剧烈呻吟。

在突然寂静的房间中，皮肤与皮肤湿漉漉的拍打声显得格外下流。无数专注的目光落在他们身上。迪克试着抓住布鲁斯，但他的肩膀十分湿滑，无法固定。

“布鲁斯。”他嘶哑地说。角色被打破了。他感到全身发痛，想要、渴望……某种东西，或许是回应。即使布鲁斯听到了这声呼唤，他也丝毫没表现出来。

迪克挺起上身，拉起布鲁斯无力的双腿钩上手臂，更快地顶进他体内。没有任何抵抗。他似乎不清醒了，泛红、发烧似的双眼紧紧锁在迪克脸上。迪克干着他，猜测他有没有看清自己，又是否认出了自己的身份。

即便心知对方筋疲力尽、神智恍然，布鲁斯对 _他如此_ 热烈地顺从、回应仍叫他无法自制。堆叠的快感令性高潮越来越近。他握住布鲁斯的性器快速抚摸、搓动，想要他跟上自己。他在迪克掌心痉挛着射了，只流出一点点精液，溅射在迪克的指关节上。高潮时，他的内部攥得很紧。这是最后一根稻草。迪克仰起头呻吟，胯部用力抵住布鲁斯，发着抖全射在了他体内。

穴道挽留着里面的东西，迪克慢慢抽出来，阴茎滑过张合的环形入口。满足感沉甸甸地压着他肩膀，四下扩散。这是错的。但他已经做了。测验还是别的什么鬼东西结束了，他来是有别的目的，不能浪费这一切、在此时向罪恶感屈服。布鲁斯教他的比这更多。

他退出来，手掌拍了一下布鲁斯的大腿，试着唤回他的注意力。

“希望你跟我一样很享受。”他说，退后一步拉上拉链，“但这个还是得还给我。”

他伸手从布鲁斯嘴里取出棒棒糖，重新塞回自己嘴里，随即意识到这主意有多坏。他对先前布鲁斯用这张嘴做了什么、被做了什么一无所知。不过，现在再想这些也太迟了。只能继续。

“瞧，感觉不错，对不对？”马奎特拍拍他的肩膀。迪克的记忆开始回笼。

“唔，算是吧。”他伸了个懒腰，“说实话，棒透了。我能留着他吗？”

将罗比塑造成一个我行我素的人对他大有好处，可以解释一晚上他几次态度突变。迪克只需要留意几个重要人物，在他们面前演好。

马奎特礼貌地笑笑。“我以为你不喜欢用坏了的？”

迪克咬着糖梗咧嘴笑起来。“可没打算喜欢他。用来解压，你明白吧？”

“当然。”他指了一下摆着茶点的白桌，“为我们都有了新朋友干一杯？稍后来谈正事。”

终于。迪克发自内心地希望这些都值得。否则他将再也无法和布鲁斯说话，更别提直视他的双眼。

“带路吧。”

* * *

迪克刻意避开了布鲁斯。他不会对任何人承认，但他的确这么做了。

他知道或许他们该好好谈谈，只是他不知道该说什么。交流对他们而言向来格外艰难。他并没有给自己的所作所为开脱的意图，也不想淡化它给布鲁斯可能带去的痛苦。

事实是，迪克拼了命地给自己找各种各样的活，以逃避这事。他得了马奎特的信任，去查组织某个干部儿子被害的隐情。组织高层决策仍将他排除在外，不能忽视近期他们进行复仇的可能性。追查这些线索、调查柯尔特和马奎特的黑色生意叫他忙得团团转，吃饭睡觉洗澡的时间都没有。

等到得了空爬上床休息，他都累得头一沾枕头就睡得昏死过去。有时他做噩梦，醒来却也不记得内容。在那些较为空闲、漫长的白天，他得以抽空思考。每到这时，罪恶感仿佛从内部将他彻底吞噬。

这种感觉不会永远腐蚀下去。总有一天，剧烈的负罪感会令他无力承受，并在某个关键时节让他做出错误的选择。他该知道的。从前他也面临过相同的境况。

因此，当某天晚上他回到家，发现蝙蝠侠正站在客厅里时，他为自己不必主动联络感到些许庆幸。他该主动的，但他不想。坦白说，他自己也不明白他究竟想怎么做。

“你在这做什么？”他以一种惯常的口吻问。当蝙蝠侠来找你时，一般表明他需要你为他做一些事，且通常情况下，都不是什么你喜欢的事。

蝙蝠侠——或者该说是布鲁斯，他没穿制服——站在迪克的沙发前，低头凝视着一叠案件文档，迪克相当肯定自己离家时把它们都收起来了。更古怪的是，茶几上摆着一杯咖啡，下面垫着一个配套的小碟子。迪克甚至不知道自己家里有这套茶具，以及咖啡。

“我们得谈谈。”布鲁斯以蝙蝠侠式的“就现在”语调陈述道。

“好。”迪克回答，抑制住内心立刻逃出房间、用冷水浇自己一通的冲动。他摘下手套扔到离得最近的椅子上，脱掉面具。面对布鲁斯时，手上有点事做总是好事。“这么说你记得。”

“我向来不忘事。”

迪克点点头，踢掉脚上的靴子。他原本就料想到会是这样。他深深呼吸一次。“听着，布鲁斯，我不知道该说什么，我——”

“你做得很好。”

“——不能给——等下，什么？”

“你做得很好，我为你感到自豪。”布鲁斯重复了一遍，这次十分清晰。

“布鲁斯，”迪克不敢置信道，“我在一伙罪犯面前强奸了你，你觉得我做得很好、为我感到自豪？你明白自己在说什么吗？”

“你做了当时最必要的事，隐藏了自己的身份。结果上来说，或许救了我们两个的命。”

“你根本不知道结果会是什么。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，似在说“你心里清楚我是对的”。

迪克举起手掌，在厨房里来回踱步、翻找，意图找到些剩余的咖啡给自己灌下去。布鲁斯如同影子似的跟着他。

“你知道这么久以来我一直在想什么吗？你为什么不在我进去之前逃出去？你一个人就能把他们全撂倒，他们甚至都没法看清是谁做的。”

“当时没人有危险。”

“ _你_ 有危险。”

“你刚刚说过如果有必要，我自己就能处理。”

迪克找到咖啡壶，给自己倒了杯咖啡。布鲁斯的话忽然在他脑海里点亮一道光。他猛地顿住。“你想要那个。天，是这样。为什么你不打倒他们、不把我揍开，那时你的肢体语言……我对你……时……”

布鲁斯立在原地一动未动，仿佛没听到，仍旧一副毫无反应的模样。这通常意味着他并不否认某件事。

迪克伸手用力抓自己的头发，靠在了流理台上，内心对如何处理眼前事毫无头绪。

“成为蝙蝠侠让我对自己了解了很多。”布鲁斯闭了闭眼，似乎要咽下某种情绪，接着深而缓地吐气。“马奎特是个超能力者，能读懂一个人心中最阴暗的渴望。他令我维持你见到我时的样子，因为他知道我希望有人能那样对我。”

“你不必为发生的事自责。你没做错任何事。是我想要。”

“你怎么能——？”迪克停下来，克制住怒火，以免说出更多错话。布鲁斯并不轻易和人谈论这类事。他总是沉默，迪克原本认为他没有欲望。如果这的确是个掩藏已久的秘密，现在他肯说出来必然是项重要决定。迪克不该评判。“你怎么能这么说？”

蛰伏在他心脏的阴暗并不会因为布鲁斯告诉他“你没做错”就消失，事情只变得更加复杂。

有那么片刻，静默沉重地笼罩在房间内。迪克消化着之前的话，混乱而费力地思考自己是否能问出因此产生的那个最重要的问题。他抓起杯子喝了一口，立刻皱起眉头，咖啡里没加糖，随即放下杯子。

“你说你想要，”最终，他嗓音不稳地问，“意思是……和我也可以？”

沉默显得愈发令人难以忍受。迪克的胃每秒钟都纠结得更厉害。他等着答复。过了会儿，约有上一段无言的时间一半长。

“迪克。”

“我得知道，布鲁斯，求你。我做了无可挽回的事、你因此痛恨我，想到这种可能性我就快发疯了。我知道，我知道我对你而言是什么，你是怎样看待我的，我是你的儿子，你的士兵，所以你没法——”

一只手握住迪克的手臂，迫使他停下喋喋不休的长篇大论。布鲁斯的嘴唇抿在一起。“你知道的并不是全部。”

迪克的心脏极快地跳动。他重重吞咽了一下。“……也就是说？”

“你对我来说并不只是那样。”布鲁斯低沉地说。

迪克的呼吸卡在了喉咙。热浪在每一根血管中沸腾。他吃力地与自己领悟到的暗示作斗争。“还有什么？告诉我。”

布鲁斯退后一步。“我已经说得太多了。”

“我以为我们早已经过了「太多」的界限。”

“迪克。”

“不，别停在这。布鲁斯。”迪克触碰他胸前黑色的蝙蝠图案，感到手指几乎要被自己烫伤。“只是我单方面吗？”

布鲁斯从内侧咬住口腔，下巴收紧，绷出一条直线。

“好的。既然你不说，由我来讲明白。毕竟我已经做过最糟的事了，也不差这几句话，对不对？不过也有可能确实比我做的那些事还糟，”迪克深深呼吸，曲起手指叩了两下蝙蝠胸甲。“我想要你。从……我自己都不知道有多久了。我压着，故意忽略这种感情，因为……很多原因，你知道的。最后我以为它终于消失了。但事实是它没有。它报复了我，我无法控制自己不去想，它跟我做的事捆在了一起，现在一切都不对了。比之前更错得厉害。我……太累了，对这种明知自己是错的感觉。我做的那些事，理所当然，令我羞愧，但我并不为自己的感情惭愧。它从来都不是虚假的，我不想再藏着。我甚至已经不在乎你是不是对我也有相似的感觉，还有我们的关系会变得如何。我必须说出来。其余的都随你处置。”

他的手掌在布鲁斯胸前顿了一下，转身准备离开。随后，他被按着手臂拉住了。

“除非你现在打算亲我，不然你最好还是让我——”

布鲁斯亲了他。他真的亲了他。

迪克无法形容瞬间穿透他全身的战栗。心脏在他胸腔内剧烈跳动，几乎要挣脱出来。布鲁斯摸上他的腰将他朝自己拉得更近，他用手指抵住布鲁斯的脖颈，把他压进自己怀里。他无法相信这真的在发生，这件从来只存在于他幻想中的事。

这个吻十分慵懒，感觉又无比美好，大约有一部分是因为此刻房间里再无他人，只有他们两个。迪克希望自己有机会习惯它，他真的想。

“呃，哇……”嘴唇慢慢分开时迪克嘀咕了一句，有点歪斜地笑起来，“我，呃……我在自言自语，对不起。”

“感觉很……不错。”

他钳住布鲁斯的肩膀。“别奉承我。”

布鲁斯用手掌裹住他的下颌。钢蓝色的眼睛专注地望着他。那片嘴唇又贴了上来，令迪克几乎忘记呼吸的方法。

“接下来怎么做？”再次分开后他小声问。

负罪感和羞愧仍然沉甸甸地压着他的心脏，仿佛一击重拳带来的深长后劲。从前他已经习惯与之共处，只是仍不确定未来它将如何发展，尤其考虑到和它有直接联系的那个人存在本身恒久地提醒着他。

“你有什么想法吗？”布鲁斯用拇指按住他的脸颊。

“我们一起想想办法？这一切都太快了。但我确实想跟你一起。”

“我没有意见。”布鲁斯的嘴角显出一个较为柔和的上挑角度。

迪克的膝盖在发抖，得找个地方坐下。这与他的想象相差甚远，他甚至怀疑自己值不值得这个。但他绝不会拒绝。他可不是那种会放过机会或希望的人。

布鲁斯给了他可能性，沿着一条未知的路走下去，看它究竟将他们引向何处。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]、[2]原文为法语。


End file.
